leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Help a newb
So, here's my LOL experience to date (one month) or so. I got invited by some friends to play. We teamed up and played a half dozen games against bots...won some/lost some/had fun. I started playing my own bot matches and bought a champion or two. I started looking up individual champion builds and guides. Around level 6, I started solo queueing. Did really well...won most of the matches...always had high kill/death ratios. Around level 10, games went from easy (against other newbs) to very hard and very ridiculey. Like, I went from very unorganized newb play to tournament play where I was seemingly the only one who didn't know WTF they were doing or why they were getting yelled at constantly (didn't pick the right champ, didn't perform to right role, didn't go to the right spot, 2 ADC!?!?!). What happened? Is the learning curve really this steep? Is there a way to short-circuit this. Is there a way to get matched up against other level 10 players (rather than smurfs)? I like the game, but right now I feel like I'm drowning in the deep end after what started as an enjoyable experience. Any help or guidance is appreciated. Discussion: What are these intermediate bots you speak of? *does more googling* I guess I completely missed a progrssion step...co-op vs. AI. Custom games vs. beginner bots got boring quickly. So, I thought the next logical step was solo queueing for PvP games. I didn't even realize there was a vibrant/active co-op v. AI option. *facepalm* I am level 20 myself, and I am still playing against bots only. I consider myself quite adapt at computer games and can now carry any game with any champion against beginner bots. Against intermediate bots I often still feel like a noob, for example when I actually die... I can even still lose with a champ that I 'know' well, if my team sucks. My opinion: as long as you are not level 30, you are just a green noob; there are _hundreds of thousands_ of players around the world that are lvl 30. Just go and have fun, and start wondering about whether you are in the right league in a few months. Answer by a Player that plays for 42 days: I didn't have that expirience but here is my story til today of LoL. A friend got me to play LoL so I started, the f2p champ I started with was Kha Zix, he still is my main champ and I really like his spells. My friend is a ranked player and I always played premade with him til level 15, so I started with Lv20-30 enemies on Lv3 which tought me a lot. I didn't have a lot of fun but I developed quite fast. On Lv20 I went for some solo games and destroyed the enemy teams completly due to that expirience vs Lv30s(and even up to Gold) players. Now I am playing my first ranked games and I am carrying all of them. I main mid lane and jungle but I can play all positions quite well. I have a varity of 8 mid champs I can play great and a varity of 5 Jungles. As Top and ADC I have 3 each and 2 Supports I can play. Just keep trying and you will do well 23:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC)